A Shadow of the Past
by thelittleturtleduck
Summary: Jinora had never known the man some said was the greatest to ever live, so naturally she didn't know exactly what to think of him. All she knew is that she wanted his pride, but whether she received it or not was the big question. Perhaps the apperance of a certain Avatar can help her see that not everything is as it seems.


A/n: Just decided to take small break from "Distance" to publish this baby. I wrote a headcanon awhile back that inspired this, I just never got around to writing it all down. I hope you enjoy it though! Please review! God Bless!

Disclaimer: I don't own "The Legend of Korra".

* * *

"What is he like?"

Korra turned to the source of the voice, finding a small ten year old airbender standing behind her, book within her grasp and a curious expression on her face. The waterbender's expression soon turned to one of confusion.

"Who?" The Avatar figured the young girl was talking about Mako, but ever since they had arrived in the South Pole, Jinora and the firebender had engaged in conversation more than once. Surely she didn't still see him as a curious creature. Perhaps she was asking about Bolin, she had seen the child making eyes at him on more than one occasion.

"Avatar Aang."

The young waterbender was taken aback for a moment, slowly understanding what the past Avatar's grandchild was getting at. The pleading yet hesitant look in Jinora's brown eyes told her that the child had put a lot of thought into how to ask this question.

"I've only met him personally once, and we didn't really say much," Korra was referring to a few days prior when Avatar Aang had restored her bending on the side of the cliff. Her companions had all been shocked at the turn of events, yet they couldn't say it was that much of a surprise. Avatar Aang had always jumped at the opportunity to help anyone in need.

"I know."

The Avatar's brows furrowed, "Wouldn't you rather ask your father this? I'm sure he would be able to answer your question better than I ever could."

The child's eyes flew downcast as she dejectedly went to sit on the soft coach, covered with a warm, brown pelt. Placing her book to the side, the girl drew her legs up towards herself, "I always ask him. But Daddy treats him like everyone else does, as a hero, as his mentor."

Korra nodded slowly, leaning her elbows against the back of the couch, "I think I see what you are saying," A beat passed before the Avatar continued, "But I don't see why you couldn't ask your Aunt Kya or Uncle Bumi. I'm sure they would be glad to tell you everything about him."

Jinora's features brightened slightly as she nodded, "They already have. Aunt Kya's told me all the stories about how her and Avatar Aang would pull pranks on the Acolytes and cause chaos on the island. Uncle Bumi usually tells me some made up story about how he somehow went back in time and helped his father save the word."

The waterbender rolled her eyes at that, "Why am I not surprised Bumi would tell you that?"

The small airbender released a small giggle, shrugging her shoulders before she sobered once again, "I just wish I had gotten to meet him. I've become so accustomed to the view the world has of him, the view my father has of him, that I haven't even had the chance to form my own. I don't even feel comfortable calling him Grandpa when he never even got to meet me. What if he doesn't like me? What if he doesn't want me to call him that?"

Korra watched as the child's face descended into multiple forms of worry and anguish. The girl couldn't help but feel sorry for the airbender who wanted so much to live up to everyone's expectations. Jinora had always been the one during airbending training who listened and followed all the rules, perhaps Korra had just discovered why this was.

She wanted to make the Grandpa that she never knew, proud.

It was endearing and absolutely Jinora.

The Avatar shook her head, coming to sit beside the young girl and wrapping a strong arm around her shoulders. She could feel the girl shaking slightly, but whether it was from utter frustration or the cold, she would never know.

"Jinora," Korra worded her answer carefully, knowing that she was not necessarily the most comforting person in the world.  
But as she paused, she could feel the words coming to her, she could feel easy compassion blossoming for the child, "Your Grandpa is not disappointed in you. I guarantee it."

"But you don't know that, Korra."

The Avatar heaved a heavy sigh, looking at the child wryly, "Yes, I do. I can feel it. Every time you complete a new airbending move, I am overwhelmed with pride. Some of it is my own, but I have a feeling it's not completely me."

Jinora's hazel eyes widened at this, "Really?"

Korra nodded in affirmative, "Yes. Trust me, Jinora. You have nothing to worry about. You may not have known him, but he knows you, and he's very proud of you."

The girl's pale cheeks began to pink as she bashfully looked down at her hands, "I'm honored he would feel proud of me. Thank you, Korra."

The Avatar gave her a gentle smile in return.

Later that evening, everyone had left the house. Master Katara was outside with Korra and Tenzin watching as the young Avatar sparred with her significant other. Pema, Ikki, and Meelo were playing in the snow as Rohan rested quietly in the back room of the White Lotus compound. Asami and Bolin were both watching the match between Korra and Mako, a bittersweet look evident on both of their features.

Jinora lay on her stomach on the couch where Korra had left her hours before. She was engrossed in the journal she was reading. Her Gran Gran had given her the book upon her arrival to the South Pole this time around, telling her that it held her absolute favorite parts of her adventures.

As she was reading about a cave with a secret riddle,  
a soft gust of wind blew the page, causing her to lose her spot.

The young airbender's brows furrowed, but she paid no mind to the happening. The window on the far side of the room must have been left open by one of her family members. But the air was so warm and inviting, how could it have been from the bitter cold of the South Pole?

She continued to read on, a smile appearing on her features as she read of her Grandparents first kiss. 'Love is brightest in the dark' marked the end of the chapter in the journal.

When she turned the page, ready to begin on a story of a Fire Nation dance party, a gust of wind caused the pages to frantically flip as she attempted to hold them in place.

"Ikki?! Meelo?!" Her voice was laced with frustration as she found her place again, though she couldn't hear any giggling telltale signs that her siblings were anywhere near. She could tell by the shifting light in the room that it was been getting later, meaning the winds of the South were only going to get worse.

She continued on though, giggling slightly at the thought of the world's greatest Avatar, dancing with a bunch of kids. Just like a normal person would. Sometimes it was so hard to imagine the solemn face of that statue finding joys within the world. The marble was just so cold and depressing, surely the man hadn't been the same?

She was nearing the end of the chapter, brown eyes scanning the page quickly as she drank in every word. That's when the pages flipped again, caused by a strong gust of wind.

"That's it!"

Jinora fumed as she stomped over to the window on the other side of the room, but she suddenly froze as she looked at it.

The window wasn't open.

That's when she became aware of the ruffling of robes behind her. She sighed inwardly, a bit shocked that her father would be reduced to such silliness. He wasn't one that usually gave in to mischief.

"Daddy," Exasperatedly, the young airbender turned to face her father, but something caused her to stop as she came face to face with the culprit who had been messing with her pages.

He didn't have a beard like her father's, in fact it was much shorter and slightly lighter than his was. His skin was a distinct cream color just as her's, pale blue tattoos marring the skin of his head and the visible parts of his hands. The man's eyes were different from her father's and resembled her sister's in color, crisp stormy gray. A small smil graced his features as he locked gazes with her.

Jinora knew who the man standing before her was, but never in a million years had she ever expected to meet him. He was tall and lean, strong and wisened just like the man she had read multiple stories about time and time again. But there was also that sparkle of mischief in his eyes that her Aunt Kya always spoke of as well.

It took the young girl a moment to gather her thoughts and voice her surprise. But when she finally said the word, it sounded meek and small, though within herself their was a glimmer of hope as well. Jinora wasn't one to get emotional, but she could feel the tears welling within her eyes as she spoke.

"Grandpa?"

His watery smile said it all.


End file.
